At 5 weeks of age the juvenile quail were challenged with sheep red blood cells (SRBC) and the levels of anti-SRBC antibodies were determined. The levels of specific antibodies, determined four days after antigen challenges, were the same magnitude for both the exposed and control quail. Following this assessment of humoral immunity, the quail were sacrificed and the bursa of Fabricius and spleen were removed and comparisons were made of exposed and control birds. No significant alterations were seen in the microwave exposed group. Other groups of eggs were exposed to a power density of 5 mW/cm2 for the first 12 days of development. After hatching the quail were allowed to mature and then were mated. Eggs for the matings were collected and hatched in a standard hatching incubator. After collecting over 1000 eggs in each mating group, it was found that the exposed males when mated with either the control or exposed females produced a 10 percent decrease in fertility. The exposed females when mated with the control males resulted in the same fertility rates as mating the control females with control males. Mating behavior studies were performed. No differences in the number of matings or mating attempts were observed between control and exposed quail.